The Hunger Wars
by PoshGirlLylaa27
Summary: This is baisically a clone wars and hunger games crossover.


**Hey guys, I just thought to come up with a new story, I didn't know what to write about then I just began to like **_**The Hunger Games**_**, so I thought I might to a hunger games crossover with the clone wars, so please enjoy.**

I woke up to a sudden shriek of a twelve year old girl, Katooni. Her side of the bed, was cold, she must have been living through nightmares, of course. It's the day of the reaping. I run to my little sister and hushed her.

"Shh, it's ok, it's ok, you were just dreaming." Katooni clasped my waist, I held and stroked her hair. Tears were streaming down her face as she sniffled them away.

"They picked me." She muttered.

"Kat, your names only been in there once, they're not going to pick you." Once Katooni has been calmed, I walked her back to our scruffy, beaten bed. She laid peacefully, her sparkly eyes staring straight into mine, she still had that pleading look on her face.

"What?" I whispered. I knew what she wanted, our song, the song our father used to sing to us before he blew to bits in the mines four years ago, the same year as my first reaping, I felt exactly as Kat does now but, still had an extra weight on my shoulders, becoming the leader of my pack. Taking my father's place, it wasn't going to be easy. Hunting for our food since in District twelve, hardly anyone can afford food from the local shops. Most people buy their goods from the hob, the hob is our own little black market, my father took me there whenever we won game, we went there to sell. After my father passed, the people in the hob have grown fond of me and know not to mess with me.

I threw on my jacket and laced up my hunting boots, just to be hissed at by Kat's ugly, fiendish feline. Horrible thing, half of its right ear missing, a blind eye and ragged fur. Kat brought it home one day a few years ago, still an ugly kitten, crawling with vermin. Kat begged, cried and pleaded to keep it, I wanted to drown that rat so bad but, I stupidly gave in.

"I'll still cook you." I threatened. I opened the door and slammed it shut to the woods on the verge of the seam. Our part of District twelve is nickname the seam due to the fact we're almost on the edge of the District. The coal miners were keeping their heads low as they marched to the mines, their hunched shoulders and swollen knuckles, those people must be in so much agony. They don't even bother to bathe away the coal stains anymore.

I reach the electrified fence, our home is that poor we can barely afford to send a current of electric through it, I listen carefully for the hum of the fence to say that its alive, it not. Carefully, I slip between the wires and the shallow hole beneath them. I run towards the bushes that hold my weapons. I grab the silver shining sabers and hook them to my belt. My only instinct now is to sprint until the trees engulf me, hiding me from any droids Count Dooku has them roaming all twelve districts on the reaping days, these days I have to take extra precaution, hunting illegally isn't the easiest thing to do. We occasionally have the droid wandering the district but, that's rare here, even they're hungry for meat, actually they're some of our best customers. The woods is the only place I can be free. My father taught me how to hunt, I've taken on his ways and adapted them. People in the hob complement me saying "she have a very a good shot, right in the eye each time" I break out of my thoughts when a deer is in my whims, I keep low and as quiet as I can to not startle the creature. I aim but, cannot get the shot in its eye, a stone catches my glimpse, I aim for a tree using that to hit a tree the deer was behind. I hit creating an echo, the deer gallops away, I have a clean shot, I aim for its eye and let go when...

"What you gonna do with that, Snips?" Shouts Anakin's edging voice. He called me that when we first met, he thought of me to be a snippy annoying teen which, I sort of was.

"Damn you, Anakin! I could've had that."

"And what use is it going to be? The place is crawling with droids, fresh from the capitol." Unfortunately, he was right, reaping day means more droids, which will execute you on the spot if the saw you hunting illegally, it illegal because, of the district boundaries, which is stupid really. Dooku says it's an act of rebellion, he said he'll execute you or make you an avox.

"Come on." Anakin insists. He leads me to the remains of Districts thirteen, where we usually sit down to rest and talk about our game. I look at the catches I won from the snares, two rabbits and a squirrel, a fair kill, still I could've caught my first deer, I haven't seen one in months maybe even years.

"Look what I scored." Anakin brought out a loaf a bakery bread. Bakery bread! Hardly anyone can afford it, that means the bakers husband mustn't have been around if she traded Anakin's game for this, she's a lot nicer when that coward isn't around.

"Is this real?"

"Yeah, it better be, it cost me a squirrel." Anakin split the small loaf in half and handed me some. "Happy Hunger Wars."

"And may the odds be ever in your favour." I said mocking Padme Amidala's voice. We dig into the bread and sit in silence for a moment.

"We could do it you know."

"Do what?"

"Run away, live in the woods."

"Not gonna happen, I have Kat and you have your brothers." Anakin has three younger brothers. Petro, Gungi and Byph.

I make my way to the hob to trade some of today's game, in trade a squirrel for some wool, and some oil for a rabbit, I guess we'll have one rabbit tonight. I trade the wool from an elderly woman who I frequently trade with, I notice a golden pin with a bird, a mockingjay to be exact, flying with an arrow in a circle. I pick it up and look at it.

"How much?" I ask.

"You keep it." She says.

"Thanks." I utter.

I walk away from the hob to my home. I see all the families prepping their children for the wars. Twenty four of the children are chosen, two from each district, one girl and one boy. District twelve has only ever had one victor, Obi-Wan Kenobi. He won twenty four years ago.

The reaping was almost upon us. I saw Kat wearing a hand-me-down floral shirt and a skirt, I wore at my first reaping. Her hair in two separate braids.

"Better tuck in that tail, little duck." I say tucking in the back if her shirt.

"I laid something out for you too." Adds my mother.

"Ok." I mutter. I still can't bear to look her in the eye, ever since she almost let Kat and myself die of starvation, a few weeks after Father was blown up.

I jump into the freezing cold water in our little tub we call a bath. I wash away the dirt and grime from today's hunt. I step out of the tub and looked down on the blue dress my mother had laid out for me.

"Ahsoka? Do you like it?" I nod and change into it. She does my hair into a plat and pins it up around my head. I sit down beside Kat and took out the pin I got from the hob.

"What is it?" she asks.

"A mockingjay pin, as long as you have it, it'll protect you." I placed it into her hand as the funnel makes its sound, saying we have to go to, the reaping.

My mother, Kat and I make our way to the fancy part of the district. Kat begins panicking as she sees the droids take a blood sample, to see their true identity. I take her aside and calm her again.

"They're just going to take some blood, doesn't hurt much, just a little." My sister simply nods. We both get blood taken from us and stand in two sides divided off. I notice Anakin pulling faces at Padme as she walks onto the stage.

Were forced to watch a short film sent from the Capitol that describes the reason why The Hunger Wars.

"As usual, ladies first, and may the odds be ever in your favour." She says cheerily as she walks over to the reaping ball, full of girls names. Padme selects one and swiftly walks over to the podium and opens the paper with the name. That's the moment when my heart stops, the name isn't mine but, I quote;

"Katooni Tano."


End file.
